Taylor McCarthy
Taylor McCarthy has been a member of Too Hott Productions since 2007. As with all actors, Taylor's actual personality is always directly reflected by his on screen performances. 'Personal Life' Taylor McCarthy’s first moments in this world were much like those of the average baby; what with all the disgusting fluids and loud noises. In honor of his successful exodus from his mother’s birthing canal, former US President Richard Nixon named the 27th of December, 1989 as the first annual celebration of the boy’s birth. Never being one to rest on his laurels, Taylor moved on to bigger and better things, such as pogo sticking and collecting Pogs. While Taylor was generally known as mild mannered and shy to the adults at his elementary school, he was a menace on the playground: delivering swift uppercuts to the stomachs of his less-cool classmates. Middle school brought a change over Taylor’s barbaric ways. This is also when he met his first compatriot of the future Too Hott team: Benjamin Hull. Taylor and Ben spent much of their time playing Soul Caliber II, Magic: The Gathering, strutting down the halls of Roosevelt Middle School, and watching Homestar Runner cartoons. With high school came Taylor’s chance meeting of Neil Gloudemans on the school tennis court (along with 5 little items of an everyday sort). Unknown to either of them, Neil knew Ben Hull, Noah Pepin, and Jim Stevens, all people of whom Taylor had made acquaintances with. When the four aforementioned individuals formed Too Hott Productions, Taylor soon after joined their ranks. Taylor now attends the University of Wisconsin-Madison and is studying hard so that he may someday not use his degree, and instead work professionally with his friends at Too Hott Productions. 'Too Hott Productions' As far as movie making is concerned, Taylor is generally a key figure in production. Along with Neil Gloudemans, Taylor can often be credited with much of the creative direction of the films. When it comes to acting, Taylor generally plays a relatively centeral role, portraying characters as diverse as a police officer, a cult member, an unfortunate sportsman, and an asshole who abandons his friends in interest of self preservation. Odds are if there is a role for a shirtless person, Taylor will be the one bare-chested and slathered with cranberry sauce. Taylor also contributes to production by providing council to Neil while editing is taking place. In addition to this, Taylor is also usually charged with writing the descriptions for videos that are found on the Too Hott Facebook page; a duty that he relishes like a bratwurst. 'Filmography' *One Smashed Amp - The Blue Sandaled Foot *Midnight in Neverland - Himself *Big Apple: 3AM - Number 1 *The Death of Mucky Muck - Hunter 1, Death Cam *Patrol 337 - Constable Terrence McBeth, The Velve Stud *Star Wars: The Marathon - Himself, The Voice of Hayden Christenson *Schwere Laboratories Presents: A Public Service Announcement - The Mormon - Himself *Schwere Laboratories Presents: A Public Service Announcement - Cranberry Sauce - Caleb / Taylor *Udderly Smooth Lotion Commercial - Great Customer #2 *Backseat Party - Himself, Senator Sexual Congress, Vocals *Elevator Action - Backpack Guy, Drunkard, The Hawaiian Homosexual, Groom-To-Be *A Death for Tomorrow (unreleased) - Camera, Julio Franco, ??? *Schwere Laboratories Presents: A Public Service Announcement - Flirtation - Himself, Bartender, Sound FX *Halberstrand, Halberstrand, Halberstrand, & Halberstrand Disability Lawyers - Doctor, Himself, Camera *La Vie de Merde de Dennis - Boss Man, Camera 'Notable Quotes' Can you name the films from which these quotes are taken? #"Oh yeah. It's always been all me. All the time. Everyday. Keeping it real the TMac way." #"Who bites people like that?" #"These are silken trousers!" #"We're gonna cut him up!" #"Did you know that paper is a paper product and is deforesting the forest-ation of the rainforest?" #"I hope it's not one of those cat ladies..." #"The great thing about it is that it works."